Betrayal
by smile.every.day424
Summary: Thirteen districts, each representing a different Olympian, send twenty-six tributes to the Hunger Games each year. Follow the tributes from District Four, Hades, as they battle their way through the Games in a ruthless attempt to survive. Co-authored with Pixiixixii.


Cecelia Vorhees - .day424

Gregor Cain - Pixiixixii

_Cece POV_

It is cold, the sun barely penetrating the thick fog that hangs over District Four. Of course, fog isn't unusual. It's Hades' district, after all. And today is Reaping Day. I'm already in the square, because the Reaping is about to begin.

I go up to the table, where they take my blood. Then, I go to my designated area. I'm standing in the 15-year-old section, apart from my brother. Adric is waiting alone in the crowd with the other kids' parents. Adric told me this morning, in tears, that he didn't want me to be chosen. I told him that there wouldn't be a chance and that he shouldn't worry. Adric's face lightened up, but I knew what I said wasn't true. I wish it had been.

Elaydine gives us the speech. "It's a honor to be part of the Hunger Games," blah blah blah. She always gives this lecture, and it always gets on my last nerve. I look into the crowd, searching for my aunt, but can't see her. She's never cared about me or my brother, anyway. I only ended up living with her because my mother died.

Elaydine finally ends her boring speech, bringing me great relief. She then shuffles through the bowl of girls' names, pulling out a white card. After opening it, Elaydine steps over to the microphone and says in a clear voice, "Cecelia Vorhees."

Everyone stares at me. It is silent. I can hear my heart thumping. I just stand there, shocked. Then the black-suited peacekeepers seem to appear, practically dragging me onto the stage. Elaydine says cheerfully, "Welcome! Do you have anything to say before I call up the next tribute?"

I shake my head. She smiles like a robot, which creeps me out. Elaydine then turns to the boys' bowl. She picks a white card, opens it, and says, "Gregor Cain."

_Gregor POV_

_Maybe I should volunteer_, I think. For sure, It would be an escape. No matter what, I'd be out of the foster homes, done being bounced around families that have never wanted me. I'd be independent. Well, not independent. In the districts, nobody's really independent. But I would be more independent than I've ever been. Either I'd be in charge of myself, or dead.

The escort, what's her name? Elaydine? Elaydine chooses a girl. She's pretty, but nothing special. Definitely not one I see as an immediate threat. I smile slightly at her shocked expression, adjusting my stance as I prepare myself to volunteer.

It's a shock to hear my name read, but I quickly take it in stride. My movements aren't hesitant or shaky as I make my way over and climb the steps. Anticipation begins to trickle through my veins as the female tribute and I shake hands.

Goodbyes come next. I don't expect anyone; my mother simply renounced me five years ago. Her boyfriend stated that he didn't want me around, and out the door I went. I'm very surprised when Mother slips into the room.

Tears glisten on her cheeks, her eyes holding an emotion I can't quite place. Her face hasa become more lined since I last saw her, yet she's still Mother. She's the woman who made me suffer through life, alone and unwanted.

Mother reaches out her arms, clearly wanting a hug. I don't move, my expression stony, as I watch her face crumple. Fresh tears leak out of her eyes, causing emotion to rise within me. At first, I believe that it's guilt. Then, I realize what it is. I hate her.

_Cece POV_

It's time for goodbyes. My brother comes in tears. I don't want Adric to cry even more, so I try to put on my brightest smile.

"Cece! You told me you weren't going to be chosen as a tribute! You lied!" says Adric between sobs.

"Adric, it's fine! Who am I? I'm Cecelia Vorhees, your sister! You know me!"

"When you die, who am I going to tell my secrets to?" he asks in a shaky voice.

"Adric! I'm not going to die! I will always, always be there for you!" I say, though I don't really believe it. "Come here and give me a hug!"

Adric comes running and hugs me tightly. I tried to hold my tears back. It doesn't work. We finally break apart as peacekeeper tells me that I have another visitor waiting. I know it's Hathor, even before he lets her in.

Hathor comes in with a sad face. I've never seen her cry, though we've known eachother since we were small. She's silent. I finally can't take it anymore. "Hathor, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Hathor asks, tears swimming in her eyes. I go to her and give her a hug. For the first time in all these years, she cries in front of me. It makes me start to cry as well. We sob until the man comes back and Hathor has to go. The peacekeeper then leads me to the train.

The man opens the train door for me and I walk in slowly. I see the boy tribute, Gregor sitting on the ledge. He's looking out the window. I've heard his name in school before. Hathor told me he's someone I should watch out for, and I agree. Usually, what people say about him isn't good.

Elaydine is sitting at a table, eating cupcakes. She notices me standing at the door. "Come, Cecelia! Sit next to me!" says Elaydine with that same robotic smile. I sit, looking around the room, noticing pictures of the victors from years past.

I finally turn to Gregor and see that he is looking back at me. He smiles, almost shyly. No one has ever smiled at me like that. It's strange, unusual. I'm not sure what to think.

_Gregor POV_

I sit alone on the train, deep in thought. My mind is running through plot after plot, plan after plan. I have dozens of ideas, just waiting for the opportunity to be used. These strategies range from defense to attack, from alliance to escape. I have one goal, and one goal alone: to survive the arena.

I have nobody to fight for, nobody praying for me to come home. Mother may seem sad, but she didn't have much trouble sending me away before. I don't doubt that she will soon recover, should I die in the Games.

Cecelia enters, and suddenly I have a plan. I need to gain her trust. So I smile, adding just the right amount of hesitance. It's not shy, but not overly bold. I hope that she will see weakness in my gaze, weakness that doesn't really exist.

Her expression seems a little confused. That's good, that's what I want. If Cecelia is uncertain, she may begin to place her trust in me. That is, most definitely, good for me. Once she trusts me, it will be only too easy to take her down.


End file.
